el gran shinobi
by tiroro
Summary: en un mundo donde las mujeres son las únicas que utilizan chakra naruto nace como único usuario de este poder que ira a pasar multi/Crossovers de poderes ,buen naruto ,naruto/massive harem


Hola mucho gusto soy tiroro mis pasatiempos son jugar jugar y jugar hoy les vengo con una historia bastante peculiar espero que la disfruten massive harem

"Hi" significa hablar

'Hola ' significa pensar

**Hola** significa voces demoníacas de entrada / salida o pensamientos mundanos

**HI** significa jutsu

Esta historia pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Que empiece la historia

…

Cap. 1 protocolo

Era un 10 de octubre 4 años después del ataque del kyubi no yoko las aldeanas estaban felices mientras que los hombres… bueno no tanto explicare porque desde la época del riduko sennin fue el único hombre en usar chakra desde entonces ningún hombre usa chakra por eso el poder político y comercial está en manos de las mujeres mientras que los hombres tienen menos poder en… todo.

Por las calles iba caminando la cuarta hokague Minako Namikaze y su esposa Kushina Uzumaki también apodada la muerte roja y/o habanero ardiente (nota: se mencionara el futary no jutsu pero no escribiré limones de esto entendido)

Minako tenía el pelo largo hasta la mitad de la espala color amarillo en punta; media 1,78mtr de altura; un busto copa d; piernas torneadas; cintura estrecha una belleza en general Kushina tenía (si no saben lean la historia)

Abajo eran tres pequeñas niñas dos tenían el pelo rojo una tenía el pelo amarillo

Estas niñas eran Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze era pequeña con dos trenzas a cada lado de la cabeza y llegaba hasta los hombros tenía los ojos morados cargaba una pequeña camisa blanca con unos pantalones apretados por debajo de las rodillas y sandalias azules ninjas y tres líneas horizontales en las mejillas su personalidad era imperativa tontamente desinteresada

La segunda era kasumi Uzumaki Namikaze tenía una cola de caballo hasta el centro de la espalda tenía una camisa azul y los mismos pantalones que tenía su hermana y al igual que la otra tenia las mismas marcas en las mejillas tenía una personalidad tsudere guardaba todos sus sentimientos en su interior no le gustaba que le jugaran bromas en especial su hermana Naruko se enojaba con mucha facilidad y cuando lo asía era preferible decir más vale aquí corrió que aquí murió

La tercera era karumi Uzumaki Namikaze la hermana gemela de kasumi la única diferencia era que su pelo estaba suelto y le llegaba por la cintura su personalidad era dere dere era muy alegre y confiada siempre le gustaba llamar la atención en especial cuando competían con sus hermanas

Mientras caminaban por el pueblo recibían reverencias y uno que otro aplauso de hombres y mujeres por igual, 10 pasos lejos de ahí era un niño con la cabeza abajo tenía el pelo en punta que iba a todas las direcciones de color amarillo con puntas rojas sus ojos azules eran como un océano debajo de un cielo azul y la pupila rasgada como la de un gato en sus mejillas avían tres líneas horizontales tenía una camisa blanca y un chor y sandalias ninjas de color blanco nube y con símbolo de la hoja en manga derecha del brazo de color azul; tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y parecía que la tenia pegada; el nombre de este niño era Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze jinchuriki del alma del kyubi no yoko o al menos eso él pensaba, levanto la cabeza para ver a su familia su sonrisa se izo un poco más grande tal vez no le prestaban atención pero aun así las quería

Verán cuando él nació una mujer extraña ataco a sus madres mientras que kushina estaba en trabajo de parto la cual fue la razón del que el kyubi atacara ese día su madre paterna había invocado al shinigami pero en vez de sellar a la mitad yin en su estomago y darle la otra mitad a su hija porque pensaba avía tenido una cuando fue ver a su hija se sorprendió al ver que kushina tenía 4 bebes y tratando de amantarlos a todos si no hubiese por la situación Minako hubiese usado el hiraishi saltado de alegría por toda konoha

Llevo a sus 3 hijas y su hijo a cuatro altares de sellado y empezó hacer las señales de manos para el shiki fuin cuando invoco al dios de la muerte le pidió que dividiera al kyubi en partes a cambio dio la mitad de su resistencia en Naruko sello 1/3 del yukoi yin y yand, en kasumi sello 2/3 del yukoi yand, karumi sello 2/3 del yukoi yin, y en Naruto sello el alma. Cuando cumplieron 2 años y empezaron a caminar las hermanas de Naruto fueron premiadas con elogios y regalos mientras que Naruto fue dejado de lado a los 3 años las hermanas de Naruto empezaron con el entrenamiento kunoichi mientras que Naruto se dedico a los estudios; ya tenía grandes conocimientos en las materias matemática, física, química y otras ciencias tenía un conocimiento en medicina que haría tsunade senju orgullosa 6 meses después del entrenamiento de sus hermanas se puso a meditar practicando yoga cuando sintió una extraña energía en su interior le dio tirón a esa energía y se sintió increíble, después de buscar información de esta energía descubrió que era chakra la combinación del poder espiritual adquirido de la experiencia y sabiduría y el poder físico presente en cada célula del cuerpo siguió investigando hasta podía escribir una tesis del chakra y sus ramas como ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, fuinjutsu, kenjutsu, senjutsu, y medicninjutsu el hombre de la biblioteca donde estudiaba se impresiono que un niño de 3 años supiera tanto y supiera aplicarlas bien como para hacer una tesis. Pero decido no decir nada ya que no quería llamar la atención.

Así que ese día el hombre decidió hacer una cosa.

Escena retrospectiva 6 meses antes

"Oye niño" dijo el bibliotecario

Naruto que estaba leyendo un libro estrategia levanto la vista "si bibliotecario-san"

El hombre levanto una ceja "hoy estás leyendo un libro difieren uno que no es de teoría ah y mi nombre no es bibliotecario es teishi"

Naruto respondió "es porque ayer me di cuenta que la información sin intelecto para usarla no sirve de nada teishi-san"

Decir que teishi se sorprendió era decir icha icha era un poco pervertido que un niño de tres años le contestara de una manera tan madura y que se diera cuenta por si solo de ese hecho tan fundamental ya no catalogaba al niño como un genio si no un prodigio y de los raros

Naruto al ver a teishi con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos mirándolo fijamente su puso un poco nervioso "teishi-san podrías dejar de mirarme así"

Teishi se compuso del shock "como sea niño escucha ¿te gusta leer?"

"no" dijo Naruto rápidamente, teishi miro a Naruto con decepción en los ojos eso hasta que hablo otra vez; "me gusta aprender" teishi miro los ojos del muchacho para continuar; "leer y aprender son dos cosas diferentes leer solo es pasatiempo inútil si no es una historia o algo parecido ya que con el tiempo la gente olvida lo que lee pero aprender no se olvida nunca se pasa a tu cerebro y no necesitas un libro nunca más; leer un libro y aprender de un libro son dos cosas diferentes"

Teishi miro al niño ojos en shock por un segundó y luego miro al niño con orgullo una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro; 'este niño sabe para que se usan los libros sus padres deben estar orgullosos' no tenia ida cuanto se equivocaba

¿Cuál es tu nombre niño? Teishi pregunto

"Naruto; Naruto Uzumaki Namicaze" Naruto respondió

Teishi lo miro con ojos muy abiertos "eres el hijo de la cuarta hokague y la muerte roja" grito

"¡Ah sí" dijo Naruto con sencillez

"Tus madres deben estar muy orgullosas" dijo teishi con una pequeña sonrisa

Naruto miro asía abajo con una sonrisa triste "no lo son yo he hecho nada además se la pasan todo tiempo con mis hermanas entrenándolas que no tienen tiempo para mi" teishi frunció el seño ante esto "pero es lo mejor quiero decir ellas van hacer kunoichi un día así que es mejor tenerlas vivas por entrenamiento con ellas así serán capases de vivir mucho más tiempo y cuando salgan de la academia 13 años (la graduación se hará cuando tos tengan 16 años por si acaso esto para escribir limones) me acercare a ellas otra vez solo espero que me vean como de la familia y no importan lo que me hagan o sufra por ellas yo siempre las querré" dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Teishi miro a Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa 'aun estando tan solo sigue teniendo un corazón puro es chico muy fuerte de corazón y mente él es digno de esto estoy seguro de esto'

"Naruto espera aquí" dijo teishi

Naruto miro a teishi irse y se puso a leer su libro de nuevo

15 min después

Naruto levanto la cabeza para ver a teishi con tres grandes desplazamientos en la espalda

"Naruto escucha toma estos dos pergaminos son los pergaminos de mis dos clanes difuntos el clan de las kinchis y kurokase son viejos técnicamente antes de la primera guerra kunoichi se ha pasado de generación en generación esperando que nazca una mujer para aprenderlos pero lamentablemente los hombres de estos clanes no podían tener mujeres Naruto se que puedes usar chakra no preguntes como lo sé porque ni yo mismo lo sé quiero que utilices las técnicas de mis clanes y este ultimo rollo de la mayoría de los conocimientos de los jutsus que se han creado y información de muchos taijutsu, fuinjutsu, kenjutsu, medicninjutsu, genjutsus y para contestar la pregunta que estas pensando te lo doy porque moriré en una semana te dejare todo lo que tengo y esta será tu biblioteca privada si así lo quieres" teishi miro al niño en estado shock solo para luego desmayarse; teishi suspiro "supongo que lo tomo bien"

20 minutos después

Naruto estaba sentado con un vaso de leche mirando teishi; "solo una pregunta ¿Por qué yo?" Naruto dijo

Teishi alzo una ceja 'lo tomo bien =suspiro= que suerte podría ser peor como avaricioso con el poder' "porque te he visto Naruto eres cariñoso amable con las personas aunque te desprecian eso todo la que necesitaba en estos 6 meses te conozco lo suficiente para confiar en ti por se te dejo esto y no te preocupes tus madres no enteraran el abogado es amigo mío y te dará todo lo que yo tengo discretamente sin que nadie se entere ¿bueno aceptas?" pregunto teishi

Naruto estrecho los ojos "cuál es el truco"

"dos condición… uno: que trabajes tan duro hasta que te partas los huesos; dos: protege siempre lo que es importante para ti" teishi dijo

Naruto serró los ojos mientras terminaba su leche puso el vaso sobre la mesa miro a teishi con una sonrisa brillante y cariñosa "trato echo teishi-san"

Teishi miro y también sonrió "ven mañana a firmar los papeles Naruto-san ahora vete que se hace tarde"

Fin de la escena retrospectiva

Naruto recordaba el último año de su vivido kami debía odiarlo, en sus 6 meses de entrenamiento había entrenado duro y valla que odiaba el entrenamiento de teishi le había dejado como asían las kunoichis con la tortura que llaman entrenamiento no tenía idea pero lo odiaba 'odio teishi por dejarme este entrenamiento bueno no puedo quejarme podre proteger a mi familia' pensó Naruto

Ahora familia se dirigía a una reunión de clanes anual en la casa Hyuga donde al parecer una embajadora de kumogakure se iba a quedar hay esta noche

'Bueno esta día iba a ser memorable' pensó Naruto y no tenia idea de cuanta razón tenia


End file.
